ONE KISS TWO KISS
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Saat rasa penasaran Yuta berbuah jawaban yang berlipat ganda. Oh, dan dia menyukainya. [ NCT/DOYOUNG/YUTA/TEN/TenYu/DoTa/slight Jonhten, Jaedo, Taeyu/ Romance / Fluff/ Drabble] Please be kind and RnR juseyo xD


**ONE KISS TWO KISS**

Yuka

.

.

.

MENGHEMPASKAN tubuhnya ke kasur empuk dengan sprei warna merah marun, Kim Doyoung mendesah berat. Ia masih mengenakan seragamnya bahkan saat mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kau yakin mau tidur dengan seragam begitu? Tidak mau ganti baju dulu?"

Suara manis Nakamoto Yuta terdengar membuat Doyoung membuka mata sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Yuta mendesah kecil meletakkan tasnya ke atas kasur dan mulai membuka dasinya saat Doyoung bangun untuk mengamati sahabatnya itu.

Saat dasi itu terlepas Doyoung membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana usahamu hari ini?"

Mata coklat besar Yuta menyipit saat membalikan badan dan menatap Doyoung dengan sinis, "Usaha? Aku mendekat padanya saja dia langsung pergi menjauh. Benar-benar…" katanya membuat Doyoung mengeluarkan tawanya.

Mata Yuta masih menyipit saat membalikan badan untuk melepas kemeja putih panjangnya, menyisakan bahu kurusnya yang tak terlalu lebar dibalut kaos singlet putih. Doyoung mengamati punggung kecil itu seraya melepas jas seragamnya dan berkata, "Aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukainya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Lee Taeyong itu lelaki brengsek?"

Lagi-lagi Yuta membalikkan tubuhnya, kali ini celana abu-abunya menghilang digantikan celana pendek berwarna hijau tua, ia berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu, huh? Bukannya si jantan Jung Jaehyun itu sangat menyukai tantangan? Mungkin kau kurang menantang karena terlalu mudah di dapatkan." Komentarnya lalu merengut kecil dan menidurkan diri di kasur Doyoung.

Doyoung melebarkan matanya memukul Yuta dengan dasinya, "Dasar menyebalkan! Hei, lagipula aku mulai memahami kenapa Taeyong sangat tidak tertarik padamu."

"Sial, ish!" Yuta bangun dan menerjang Doyoung yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Doyoung tertawa bahkan saat Yuta mulai merengut dan memukuli lengannya. Dalam hati Doyoung tertawa, _mantan altet apanya? Pukulannya seperti gigitan nyamuk._

Doyoung menahan tangan kurus Yuta saat pintu kamar apartemen mereka terbuka menampakkan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam berdiri di sana dengan wajah tertekuk. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam sambil melemparkan tasnya ke kasur.

"Bagus. Apa kalian begitu patah hati sampai memilih untuk 'memakan' satu sama lain?" komentarnya membuat Yuta menaikkan alis tebalnya. Doyoung merengut lalu menyingkirkan Yuta dari tubuhnya.

Yuta terguling ke samping, "Sial." Umpatnya pelan lalu Ten melepas seragamnya, berganti baju disusul Doyoung yang juga berganti baju.

Ten mendudukkan diri di kasur setelah memakai kaos birunya, "Sungguh. Jika ya, aku mau ikut." Katanya terdengar frustasi membuat Doyoung menaikkan alis.

"Pertama, aku dan Yuta tidak 'memakan' satu sama lain dan kedua, ada apa denganmu Chittaphon?" tanya Doyoung mendudukan diri pula di kasur.

Ten merengut, "Hari ini aku baru tahu kalau Johnny sudah memiliki kekasih!" ucapnya kesal sambil memukul bantal membuat Yuta cepat cepat duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan guna memberi rasa nyaman.

Doyoung mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah... kau kenal orangnya?" tanyanya membuat Ten menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Doyoung dengan kesal.

"Orangnya? Tentu saja aku tahu!" ucapnya kesal membuat Yuta menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa memangnya?"

Ten menatap Yuta, "Orang itu.. Jung Jaehyun! Bisakah kau percaya itu?"

Lalu mulut Doyoung menganga. Yuta tidak bisa menahan tawanya, mata besarnya berair karena tawa yang begitu lama.

Doyoung mencubit paha putih Yuta seraya berkata, "Sialan berhenti tertawa! Kedua temanmu sedang bersedih." Katanya lalu Yuta berhenti tapi masih terkikik geli. Dia menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah… hampir tiga tahun kita selalu seperti ini dengan orang yang sama kan? Aku pikir kita harus belajar merelakan. Kau tahu, aku cukup malu saat ketahuan mengejar lelaki brengsek seperti Taeyong." Katanya lalu membuat Ten dan Doyoung menatapnya melas.

Yuta menggeleng kecil, mendekatkan diri hingga lutut mereka bersentuhan, "Aku yakin sampai kapan pun kalian adalah lelaki yang baik, sudah pasti kalian akan medapatkan jodoh yang baik juga kan?"

Ten menatap mata coklat Yuta sejenak sebelum berkata, "Dengar Yuta… berhenti berkata hal baik atau aku akan menciummu."

Yuta menerjab kecil, "Maaf saja Ten aku adalah orang yang baik jadi sudah sewajarnya aku berbicara hal yang baik."

Doyoung menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau benar-benar Yuta? Yuta tidak berbicara sedewasa ini…" katanya membuat Yuta merengut kesal, bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu.

Ten tertawa, merangkul bahu kecil Yuta seraya berkata, "Andai kita semua berakhir bahagia ya… ah aku sangat ingin mencium Johnny sekarang." Katanya membuat Doyoung memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya hal itu yang kau pikirkan." Komentarnya.

Ten melepas rangkulannya pada Yuta untuk melempar bantal pada Doyoung, "Well, maaf saja kalau Johnny sangat seksi daripada Jaehyunmu itu." Katanya membuat Doyoung merengut.

"Setidaknya perilaku Jaehyun sangat baik dan lembut, kau tahu!"

"Hehhh aku tidak peduli, yang jelas Johnny benar-benar seksi, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tidak-"

Lalu perkataan Doyoung terpotong dengan, "Aku belum pernah ciuman. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mereka berdua langsung menatap Yuta yang duduk di antara mereka dengan mata melebar. Ten mengernyit kecil, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Lalu Yuta menggeleng, mata coklat besarnya menatap mereka bergantian, "Sungguh."

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Apa kau… apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Doyoung dan Yuta tiba-tiba memerah.

Ten mengedipkan matanya, menemukan ekspresi yang sangat jarang Yuta tunjukkan pada mereka. Mata Yuta bergerak ke sana kemari lalu kembali ke pada dua orang di depannya, "Aku… aku rasa." Katanya pelan dan Ten mendesah kecil.

"B-Bisakan kalian menunjukkannya? Maksudku… ciuman." Katanya membuat Ten menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku? Dan Doyoung?" lalu Yuta mengangguk.

Doyoung mendesah berat, "Baiklah… hanya karena aku baik padamu dan kau sahabatku." Katanya lalu Ten kembali mendesah dengan alasan yang sama.

Yuta menatap dua orang di depannya dengan mata melebar. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya dia belum pernah berciuman, jadi dia sangat penasaran bagaimana cara kerjanya. Lalu saat wajah Ten dan Doyoung saling mendekat, nafas Yuta tercekat.

Lalu saat dua pasang bibir itu bertemu, Yuta menerjabkan matanya. Dia melihat Doyoung dan Ten berciuman dengan pelan, sambil menutup mata. Tapi tidak sampai 5 detik mereka terpisah membuat Yuta bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya polos membuat Ten mengernyit, "Tidak enak." Lalu Doyoung memukulnya.

Yuta merengut kecil, "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mencobanya." Katanya dan Doyoung tertawa.

"Yuta… ciuman itu tergantung orang yang kau ajak." Katanya dan Ten mangangguk. Doyoung melanjutkan, "Aku dan Ten? Tentu saja kami tidak bisa merasakan nikmat, karena kami tidak menginginkan satu sama lain."

Yuta mengangguk, "Begitu… tapi aku masih ingin mencobanya. Uh, bisa membantuku, kalian?"

Ten mengangguk kecil menatap sepasang bibir merah Yuta yang sedikit terbuka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di antara mereka bertiga memang Yuta yang memiliki wajah paling feminim. Mata besar, bulu mata panjang dengan sepasang bibir merah yang menggoda.

Kenapa Ten baru sadar?

"Baik kami akan membantumu.." kata Doyoung dan Ten bersumpah dia sangat berterima kasih pada lelaki kelinci itu sekarang.

Yuta mengangguk kecil saat Doyoung bertanya, "Apa kau siap? Aku mulai." Doyoung menyapukan jemari panjangnya ke pipi halus Yuta membuat Ten menggigit bibir karena dia juga ingin melakukannya.

Dengan perlahan Doyoung menarik tengkuk Yuta yang memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut. Bibir tipis Doyoung bergerak pelan mengecupi bibir bawah Yuta yang masih diam saja. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Doyoung melepas ciumannya dan berkata, "Hisap kecil bibirku."

Yuta memerah, Doyoung kembali menciumnya tepat dibibir sebelum menyesap pelan bibir bawah Yuta dan dibalas dengan kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Doyoung nyaris tersenyum. Dia mencium mesra bibir penuh Yuta yang ternyata begitu kenyal dan lembut. Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka saat Yuta menggenggam lengannya.

Doyoung memberi kecupan terakhir sebelum melepas ciumannya, menyisakan benang saliva tipis dari kedua belah bibir itu. Doyoung menatap wajah Yuta yang memerah dengan bibir mengkilap.

Ten menelan ludah, "B-Bagaimana Doyoung?"

Doyoung tersenyum lebar, "Manis."

Ten segera menangkup pipi Yuta dan membisikkan kata, _"Kiss me well."_ Dan mulai menutup jarak diantara mereka.

Yuta memejamkan matanya, menghisap kecil bibir atas Ten yang menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Ciuman Doyoung tadi begitu pelan lembut dan tidak memaksa, sedangkan ciuman Ten benar-benar liar, panas dan menuntut.

Ten meremasi tengkuk Yuta seraya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir tipis Ten bergerak mengecup lalu menghisap bibir bawah Yuta sebelum benar-benar menciumnya kembali. Bibir Yuta terasa begitu manis, lembut dan kenyal membuat Ten bertanya-tanya apa yang sdah dia lakukan hingga dia melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

Padahal mereka tinggal bersama.

Satu kecupan terakhir dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Yuta sedikit kehabisan nafas sedangkan Ten tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana Yuta?" tanyanya pada Yuta yang semakin memerah. Lelaki Jepang itu mengedipkan matanya pelan lalu menunduk.

"Aku… aku rasa aku suka." Katanya pelan dan Ten tertawa. Doyoung menyeringai kecil.

"Hei, katakan lebih enak berciuman dengan siapa. Denganku atau Ten?"

Yuta menatap kedua sahabatnya, "J-Jangan bodoh. Kalian berdua sama-sama… enak." Katanya lalu Doyoung tertawa.

Ten mendekati Yuta, menangkup pipinya dan berkata, "Aku juga suka."

Doyoung menggenggam tangannya pelan, "Hm. Aku juga."

Yuta semakin memerah, dia menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan malu. Mereka terlibat dalam keheningan hangat yang menyenangkan sebelum Ten berkata,

"Apa kita bisa mencoba 'memakan' satu sama lain setelah ini?"

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** JADI ceritanya tadi tu aku bimbang mau bikin FF dengan pair apa. Terus aku minta saran ke temen-temen di line dan mereka bilang Tenyu dan Dota, :D karena bingung akhirnya aku milih dua-duanya HAHAHAHHAA. Maaf ya gaje banget ya? Ya ampun… tidakkkk wkwkwkw. Iya jelas gaje sih soalnya aku bikinnya juga Cuma satu jam hiks /PLAK!

Please tell me what do you think about this dan thank yooouu buat yang sudah baca/sekedar buka kkk~ XD SEE YA IN MY OTHER FF! XOXO

-Yuka


End file.
